


Lips Like Sugar (and Salt)

by fivehorizons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, cliff diving, hq rare pair weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivehorizons/pseuds/fivehorizons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sitting in a car with Bokuto. In a car alone with Bokuto, one of the greatest aces in all of Japan. If that didn’t make him nervous enough, then the fact that he had no idea where they were going did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips Like Sugar (and Salt)

**Author's Note:**

> hq rare pair weekend  
> day 3: sugar
> 
> I thought of this fic idea while driving along the coast and cliff diving just screamed bokuhina to me

Shouyou couldn’t believe this was happening. He was sitting in a car with Bokuto. In a car _alone_ with Bokuto, one of the greatest aces in all of Japan. If that didn’t make him nervous enough, then the fact that he had no idea where they were going did.

A week ago, when Shouyou had gotten the text from Bokuto asking him out on a date, he’d thought it was a joke. The last time he had seen the wing spiker was back at the training camp, and that had felt like ages ago after the craziness of the Spring Tournament. And yeah, the two had had lots of fun together, even stealing some private practice times in the dead of night, but nothing romantic had ever occurred. Shouyou hadn’t even given it much thought when Bokuto asked for his phone number.

But here they were, together, alone, Bokuto driving well over the speed limit.

“Where are we going?” Shouyou tried for the tenth time.

“It’s a secret,” Bokuto said, turning his head from the road to give Shouyou a peek of his mischievous grin. His golden eyes were practically glowing. Shouyou didn’t know whether to be excited or terrified.  

He started swerving, and a car blared its horn. He switched his stare back to the road, his eyes throwing a glare to the driver.

“I wasn’t going to hit him,” he muttered.

He was, but Shouyou decided not to say anything. Akaashi definitely would’ve.

Shouyou had taken the train down to Tokyo to meet up with Bokuto. When he’d reached Bokuto’s apartment complex—from the train he’d ridden on a bus—Akaashi had been just getting ready to leave. He’d given Shouyou a formal greeting before walking towards the bus stop.

 _That’s_ who Shouyou thought Bokuto was interested in—calm, graceful Akaashi, Fukurodani’s setter. Not him—spastic, shorty Shouyou, half of Karasuno’s odd duo.

“You can take a nap, if you need,” Bokuto said. “We won’t be there for a while.”

Nerves bubbled in Shouyou’s gut but he managed a nod. He _had_ woken up earlier than usual to make the first train to Tokyo, and he _had_ been up late the night before—his stomach hurt too much to fall asleep. Thinking about it now, Shouyou could feel the weight of his bags sink against his face.

“Are you sure?” Shouyou asked.

Bokuto nodded his head fervently. “Oh, yeah. What we’re doing later is gonna be so cool and it’d be lame if you were dozing off.”

“I’m not lame,” Shouyou retorted.

“Of course not! But you will be if you’re still sleepy when we get to—” Bokuto caught himself, leaving Shouyou out of the loop.

“Okay,” Shouyou said warily. He really wanted to rest his eyes, but he didn’t fully trust Bokuto to not crash while he wasn’t following his every move.

He eventually fell into a fitful sleep that was often disturbed by the blaring of horns and careening of Bokuto’s car.

When the car finally came to a stop, Shouyou stirred from his dazed nap in disbelief—both because they’d made it in one piece and that their destination was finally met. Grogginess clouded his mind and vision, so when the car door was opened by Bokuto and intense rays of sunlight flooded the car, he grumbled incoherently.

“We’re here!” Bokuto bellowed with unparalleled verve.

Shouyou rubbed at his irritated eyes, trying to remove the sleep that made them heavy. All the while, Bokuto was chuckling.

“You look cute when you sleep, Shou-chan.”

That shocked all the weariness out of Shouyou. He practically leaped out of his car seat and away from Bokuto’s waiting hand. Before he could form words, an unfamiliar scent carried along with the soft wind and into Shouyou’s nose. Joining the smell was the repetition of…

Shouyou spun in the direction of the interminable noise, and what he found made his jaw drop.

They were parked atop a cliff, a cliff that looked over the crystalline waters of the ocean. The smell was that of sea salt, the sound originated from waves crashing into the face of the cliff.

Shouyou sprinted from the dirt lot the car was parked in to the closest he dared to get to the edge of the cliff. He peeked over its edge and found eroded rock cascading down until it met the foaming mouth of the waves. It had to be a 25-foot fall. Just thinking about it made his heart skip.

“I can’t believe you brought me to the beach!” Shouyou called over his shoulder. He was going to continue, but the sight behind him stilled his words.

With no warning whatsoever, Bokuto had removed his shirt. The skin beneath was so white it glowed under the sunlight, and further attracting Shouyou’s stare was the abs that formed peaks and indents along his torso.

Bokuto caught him staring, and Shouyou’s eyes darted back to the horizon before him. The last thing he saw of Bokuto was the beginnings of a grin on his lips. Also that below the toned torso, Bokuto was wearing swimming trunks—something Shouyou had failed to notice in his nervousness.

Still facing forward, Shouyou asked, “Are we going swimming?”

“Yup!” Louder than the collision of waves hitting weathered rock was Bokuto’s voice and his footsteps as he came to stand next to Shouyou. He was close enough for Shouyou to nudge him with his elbow, so he did.

“Hey!” Bokuto howled.

“You should’ve told me to bring my trunks.” Shouyou eyed his chosen attire—which had taken him an obscene amount of time to select for the date. He was still pleased with it, but now that he knew what he was doing, he regretted his choice of an orange t-shirt and khaki shorts.

Bokuto shrugged with a laugh. “I wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Well, you’ll be paying for my dry-cleaning, then.” Shouyou glanced down to the waters again. “Um, Bokuto-san, how are we supposed to get down to the beach?”

“Easy.” Bokuto moved closer to the edge. He tilted his head over his shoulder and winked. “We jump.”

The air rushed out of Shouyou’s chest. “What?”

“Don’t worry,” Bokuto said as he stretched his shoulders. The shift in his back muscles at this made Shouyou forget about the jump—about _anything_ —for a second.

“It’s just a quick leap down,” Bokuto added, curling his toes on the cliff’s edge.

Shouyou snapped back to reality. “But—”

When Bokuto looked back, an alarming seriousness entered his eyes. “You’ve always wanted to fly, right?”

Shouyou managed a nod.

“Then you have to try this.”

“It’s falling, not flying.”

Bokuto shook his head, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. “It’s more than that. In the seconds that you’re dropping, you don’t feel human. You’re…well, I don’t know, but it’s amazing.” Bokuto extended his hand back and out to Shouyou. Despite his hours spent on the volleyball court, his hands looked soft. “Come on, Shou-chan.”

The tips of Shouyou’s ears burned. “Stop calling me that.”

“I’ll keep calling you that until you jump with me.” Bokuto waggled his fingers and prolonged his next words. “Shoooou-chaaan.”

“Bokuto-san—”

“Trust me. I’ll hold your hand the whole time.”

Because of Bokuto’s insistence and the genuine excitement radiating from his muscled limbs, because of Shouyou’s own curiosity, he peeled off his shirt and gingerly slipped his hand into Bokuto’s.

“Hell yeah!” Bokuto roared, tightening his hand around Shouyou’s so that he couldn’t escape now even if he wanted to. “On my count…”

Shouyou’s gut coiled into a tight ball as he peeked over the edge and caught the tail end of a large wave smack right into the cliff’s face. Water sprayed everywhere, just like his body would if he’d been in the wave’s tow. God, he was going to vomit.

Was he really doing this? Was it a good enough way to die?

A reassuring squeeze from Bokuto’s told him yes, there were a lot of worse ways to go.

“Three…”

The sun was high in the sky, its rays blinding when reflected off the ocean’s expanse. Shouyou could already feel his skin soaking in the heat, which was different than the kind in Miyagi.

“Two…”

The smell of sea salt was intoxicating. Shouyou wanted to bottle it up and bring it home with him; it beat any of the candles his mom placed in his room to get rid of ‘boy smell’, as she called it.

“One…”

The hand around him, the hand that was warm and strong and _perfect_ , tightened so knuckles glowed white.

Then, they were falling. No—they were _flying_.

Before plummeting towards the waves, Shouyou spent a fraction of a second suspended in the air. The wind yanked at his hair, his shorts, his whole being. Arms both raised, they felt less corded with lean muscles and more like feathers embedded into tanned, freckled skin. In that impossibly small amount of time, he felt more alive than he ever had or would.

Like this, he was flying. Like this, he could be—could do—anything.

Then, the moment was gone, and he soared downwards until his body was engulfed by the lapping waves of the ocean.

The chill of the water was like electricity rushing across his skin, but the adrenaline of the jump pushed aside the cold or any negativity that could be drawn from the situation.

Shouyou freed his hand from Bokuto’s so he could keep himself afloat. The waves weren’t as violent as they had seen from above. Within the water’s clutches, Shouyou and Bokuto just bobbed with the waves, never being drawn into the vicious teeth of the cliff.

“That was amazing!” Shouyou exclaimed, bits of water sloshing into his mouth. He spat it out, but the taste of salt lingered.

Bokuto was laughing like a mad-man. His eyes were almost identical to Shouyou’s in the way that they were blown out with thrill and amazement.

“Isn’t it? I can’t even explain the feeling—”

“But it’s so cool.” Shouyou swiveled his head, looking for a way back up to the cliff’s peak. “Let’s go again!”

When Shouyou brought his head back so he was staring straight into Bokuto’s shimmering eyes, he realized how close they were. Shouyou was practically swimming on top of him.

“S-sorry,” he stammered, treading back a few feet.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Bokuto reached out and cupped his hand around the back of Shouyou’s head. His fingers threaded through the drenched hair of Shouyou. That water had turned his hair from flames into mahogany—fire into wood.

Before Shouyou could react, there was Bokuto’s lips, hot on his own.

As naturally as flying, Shouyou melted into the kiss, swimming closer into Bokuto so his bare chest pressed against his. Shouyou wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and drew Bokuto in.

The pressure of Bokuto’s lips waned as Shouyou felt his mouth split into a smile. Shouyou couldn’t keep his own lips from duplicating the movement, and they were no longer kissing. Just smiling and laughing against each other’s lips, eyes meeting and never straying to the beautiful view around them.

Bokuto pressed his lips on the corner of Shouyou’s mouth before leaning back. “You taste so sweet, Shou-chan.”

Shouyou decided to ignore the nickname. It was starting to sound too good on Bokuto’s lips.

Shouyou stuck out his tongue. “All I can taste is the salt.”

“Hmm.” Bokuto put on a thoughtful expression before kissing Shouyou again. This time, instead of a quick peck, their lips stayed locked to one another’s. Lips moving, mouths opening in mid-sigh, tongues darting around, Shouyou was swallowed by Bokuto’s sickeningly sweet delirium.

When they pulled back, both were panting and flushed. The cold water was necessary now to calm them down.

Bokuto cleared his throat. “Yeah, I can taste the salt, too.” He reached his hand out and ran his thumb over the plush and swollen skin of Shouyou’s lips. “But you’re still sweet.”

Shouyou seized Bokuto’s hand and kissed his palm. He flicked his eyes up to him and asked, “Like salt water taffy?”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Bokuto practically purred.

While this whole kissing Bokuto Koutarou thing was amazing and a dream come true, Shouyou was craving something else.

“Can we jump again?” Shouyou pleaded. “Please.”

Bokuto mocked an eye roll. “I mean, if you want to. But on one condition.”

“Anything,” Shouyou breathed.

Through heavy lipped eyes, Bokuto said, “Kiss me.”

Shouyou shook his head and laughed to himself. “I shouldn’t have even asked.”

Bokuto grinned, but Shouyou wiped it from his face as he pounced on the third-year. His lips collided into Bokuto’s with feverish intent. His hands, under the depths of the water, explored Bokuto’s torso. He let his fingers follow the dips and protruding muscles of Bokuto. He especially savored the moan that left Bokuto’s mouth when Shouyou’s fingertips grazed his nipples.

With the moan, Shouyou pulled back, smiling triumphantly.

“Not fair,” Bokuto groaned. “One more time.”

Shouyou would’ve entertained him if the cliff’s edge wasn’t calling to him. “Nu-uh. I met your condition so now you do your end of the deal.”

“Fine.” Bokuto eased away from Shouyou. He missed the warmth of his body already. “Follow me.”

“Woo!” Shouyou shouted, swimming after his date.

And so they carried on—jumping then kissing then jumping some more. It was the best date Shouyou could’ve asked for, and by the time the pair returned to the car, the sun was waning in the sky and Shouyou’s lips were raw.

Bokuto laid towels down on both their seats but that didn’t stop them from shivering in the cold of the impending night.

“So?” Bokuto asked as he started the car.

Shouyou raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“How was our first date?”

Shouyou could still hardly believe that it was a date, that he was dating Bokuto, but he found it in him to convey his elation.

“I can’t imagine how I’d be able to outdo you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

“You will.” Shouyou nuzzled into his seat, eyes growing heavy. A day at the beach always exhausted him. “I’ll put on the perfect date for you.”

Bokuto pulled the car back onto the street. “Any date with you is perfect, Shou-chan.”

Shouyou reddened, and he turned so Bokuto wouldn't see the full extent of his words. “I’m going to take a nap.”

Bokuto reached over and rustled Shouyou’s hair, which was starting to return to its normal color. “Sleep well.”

And Shouyou did, even though the blare of car horns returned within a second of the car returning to a populated street. His mind ignored the reeling of the car and focused instead on the loving, soft hands and lips of its driver. A driver, Shouyou realized, was sweeter than he’d ever imagined.

He slept through the whole ride with a smile, cracked by sea salt, on his lips. Bokuto wore the same expression on his own.


End file.
